Rebirth of a hero
by Willgm
Summary: He thought it was all over. The moment he swung his blade his life had 'ended'. That was until he was saved by a certain magical girl loving maou. Now, with his memory in tatters, he starts his new life. Rated T for the usual stuff. OCXharem and IsseiXharem.
1. Prologue

Dream: 3rd person pov

_The cavern shook; boulders fell from every direction as the magical essence caused it to collapse. A black tower stood ominously in the centre, the being inside desperately trying to be born._

_Amiss the destruction a single figure was seen. A boy, clad in the armour of a knight and magical energy teeming from his being with powers not his own, raised his arm, his sword, high above him. It was a beautiful blade, forged perfectly for its purpose and its magical properties were evident._

_The boy turned his head. A girl, her red eyes filled with horror, yelled towards him, telling him to stop._

_The boy simply shook his head. His decision was final; this was the path he'd take. His left hand glowed, shining a crimson light, and a girl, no, a woman, appeared. Her appearance shocked the girl as she was picked up and taken to the entrance, screaming all the way. The woman gave the boy one final look, one of sadness, yet of love and pride, before she vanished, taking the girl with her._

_The boy smiled, the emotions contained within evident. And with that… the sword was swung, the golden ark that had been born from it slamming the earth, and the tower was destroyed. In that instant, the boy's body disappeared in pure, white light._

* * *

><p><span>Dream end: 1<span>st person pov

I sighed as I woke from my sleep. That dream again… or should I say memory… my memory. That was what I had guessed anyway.

"Will-san, breakfast is ready!" I heard the owner of the houses, as well as my friend's mothers, voice calling me. Will… that was the only thing I could remember clearly from my jumbled memories. That and the words _'protect my sister' _from the one who'd saved me from death.

Serafall Leviathan, a so called 'maou' (demon lord) had pulled me out of the river Styx before I arrived at Hades gate. The encounter was still clear in my mind.

Flashback

_I felt myself fall apart, the moment I used Lightbringer to destroy the grail, and by extension Angra Manyu, I 'died'. Using a noble phantasm twice in such a short period of time was too much for my body, that of a humans, to handle._

_I slowly felt my memories, my experiences, my very existence and identity slip away. This… was truly the end. _

_And then, just as I was prepared to accept my demise…_

"_Hmm, it seems I've found something interesting." I heard… something, a voice… of who, God? As if reading my thoughts the voice laughed. "God? No, I'm nothing like that. Quite the opposite actually but that doesn't matter; do you want to live?" Live… yes, I'd like to live. I hadn't done anything I wanted to do yet, I hadn't finished school, I hadn't raised a family, I hadn't grown old with the person I loved and watched my kids and grandkids grow. _

_The simple things everyone wanted to do with their lives, was that so wrong, to want to keep living to achieve those goals? _

"_No, it's not. It's something everyone deserves to do in their life, you're not any different. So again, do you want to live?" I found myself nodding, despite the fact my body was dead, despite the fact it should have been impossible, I nodded and found myself smiling._

"…_Very well then human, and in return I want you to do something for me." Of course… anything, I'll owe you after all. "Now that's a good boy! Hmm, I want you to protect my family, my sister, my precious So-tan, for me." You want me to protect someone huh? Yeah, I can do that. "Then our pact is settled! Don't disappoint me human; I'll be counting on you."_

_My vision cleared up, before me stood a young girl in some kind of… magical girl outfit? "My name is Serafall Leviathan, I'll be counting on you!" with that she pulled me out of the river, and into her arms…_

Flashback over

…After that she took me to the underworld to attempt to fix up my mind, which had been on the brink to disappearing thanks to the river, and my memory. She'd succeeded in stabling my mind but my memory… well it was still jumbled. I remembered basic information about myself like my name but… that had been pretty much it at the time, which was two years ago.

Now though some things had cleared up; like my education and need of it, hence why I was in my current place, to attend school. Surprisingly the first thing Sera (she'd tried, really, _really_, tried, to make me call her Sera-tan but I won out in the end… somehow) did after she fixed my mind was cram pretty much anything I should know about demons the other factions, despite not actually being a demon, into my head before teaching me various types of magic that didn't involve demonic energy. Currently I felt more powerful then I'd ever been, but that was probably due to the lack of Gaia's (yes I remember who Gaia is) influence.

Anyway, while some stuff had come back most things were still a blur, like the people I see in those dreams, heck, I barely recognise myself in them! That and I felt that I was missing something-

_A sword appeared in my mind, a sword held in the hands of someone who looked like me, just one or two years younger._

…That's right, what I'm missing is… that sword. That sword that shined like the sun and held a power unlike anything I'd seen. That sword… I missed it.

"Will! You're up right!?" my thoughts were interrupted by both a male voice and the banging on the door.

"Yeah, I'm up Issei." The door opened, revealing a boy a year younger than me (I'm 18 by the way) clad in a school uniform.

This was Hyoudou Issei, my 'best friend', and my junior by a year in the school we went to: Kuou Academy. He was also the manifestation of all sexual desire and the biggest pervert I've ever met. Though, that was only on the surface, behind all that was…

"You okay, you're spacing out a bit." He gave me a look of worry; behind all that pervertedness was a kind, considerate guy. If he'd just lower those perverted levels of his he'd probably have a girlfriend by now.

"I'm fine, I just had one of those dreams again." his eyes widened. Yeah, he knew about my dreams, though he didn't know they were actually memories.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one where the guy destroys the giant black tower." He nodded in understanding.

"You've been having that one a lot lately huh?" I nodded, I had.

"But man, wouldn't it be cool if something in those dreams actually happened? Then we could be super strong and have all the women we want!" he laughed, probably imagining being surrounded by women basking in his imaginary strength… did I mention his dream was to have a harem?

"Earth to Issei, remember that the 'dream me' almost died several times in those dreams? Would you like to risk dying just to get women and their oppai?" damn, shouldn't have mentioned that. At the mention of oppai his face, which was looking grim when I mentioned the word 'died', gave out a big grin and he began nodding his head wildly.

"Of course! Oppai is power, oppai is justice!" oh dear god, maou, whatever! Why did I decide to live with this guy and his family instead of getting a house for myself like Sera suggested?

"You know what? I give up. Let's just head down to breakfast." At his nod we exited the room and went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Willgm: That's it for the prologue guys. By the way, the reason some people may feel like their missing something is because, well… you are. This is a continuation of a prequel I'll eventually write (eventually being the key word there I think).<strong>

**Will: Why not just write the prequel first then?**

**Willgm: Didn't feel like it, not that I'm not in the process of already getting it underway while I'm writing this.**

**Will: You just proved that there was no point of making this first then, you know that right?**

**Willgm thinks for a few moments before imagining up a wall and smashing his head against it, muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid'.**

**Will: Well, since he's out of commission I'll end this for him. Please R&R and we'll see you next time. **


	2. Chapter 1: school life and

**Hello everyone and welcome back. Sorry for a bit of a delay, I was hoping to get this out within a week but I had over things to worry about, hell I still do, but I've got enough free time right now to write this now.**

**I want to thank everyone for the support I've received for this story already and I hope I can count of you for it to be continued. Anyway, I've wasted enough time so let's get in to the story.**

**Oh yeah, one last thing. Every time Will has a flashback now it'll be done in 1****st**** person.**

**Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing.**

**Italics: inner thoughts and dreams/flashbacks**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: School life and a sparing match<span>

After we'd eaten our breakfast and said our goodbyes to Issei's parents we made our way to school. Along the way I couldn't help but feel we were being watched. Issei had noticed my behaviour when I sensed that and had expressed his worry, though I'd quickly shot him down with a definite reply of 'nothing'.

It was odd though, whenever I walked with to school with him I always imagined someone else there instead. A boy, around our age, with auburn hair always stood in my mind in these instances. If I tried hard enough I remembered that he wanted to be a hero or something, someone who'd save everyone. I don't think I ever took his ideal seriously but, whenever I thought about him, a soft smile cane to my face. Maybe I saw him as a brother or something.

Anyway, we quickly reached our destination and separated after he saw his two friends: Matsuda and Motohama. Together the three of them made the 'perverted trio'... needless to say, judging from the title, it labelled them as the biggest perverts in the school, pretty much crushing their dreams of getting any girlfriends that went there.

As for myself I was known as the 'mystery prince', a name I've gotten to really hate over the course of the year I've been attending. I was known as such mainly for the way I carried myself, as well as the fact no one was able to figure out where I came from. Well, the girls seemed to like it and they'd even made a fan club, run by two girls from the kendo club named Murayama and Katase. On the whole the girls in the club were easy to ignore except…

"Morning Will-sama!" I sighed, that right there was the problem. They called me 'Will-sama'. It all started when saved one of the girls in the fan club from some thugs, the next day at school she addressed me as Will-sama and now the entire club calls me it. I was about at the end of my ropes, I'm not kidding; screw everything I saw in my dreams/memories, I'd rather deal with the opponents I saw in them then deal with these girls addressing me with 'sama'.

"As popular as always I see." Speaking of annoyances...

Standing before me was a brown haired female student with glasses smirking at me.

Aika Kiriyuu; a 2nd year and one of the two people called 'perverted glasses' in the school (the other being Issei's friend Motohama).

"…Morning to you too Kiriyuu-san, as usual your remarks fail to amuse." She simply snorted at my reply, such a haughty girl. "Anyway, you need something or did you just come to say hi?"

She frowned at my tone. "What's with you, acting like that? Let me guess, you're tired because you've been sleeping with some of the girls in your club right?" I sighed at her supposed all-knowing smirk and furrowed my brows. See why I class her as I pervert yet?

"As usual your guesses are way off. I've just been having restless nights is all," Not really surprising considering my habit of late night walks. "Anyways, if you have nothing else to say I'll be leaving. Class will be starting soon. You best get going too."

She gave me a 'yeah, yeah' and left down the corridor, what an annoying girl. Shaking my head I headed up to the third year floor, passing over members of my fan-club along as well as several other acquaintances I knew.

"Morning, Will." As soon as I entered the classroom I was greeted by a red haired beauty, though beauty that fell flat in comparison to the females I saw in those dreams.

"Morning, Rias." I smiled. Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory clan and the little sister of the current Lucifer. Yes, she's a devil, same with everyone in her club, the occult research club (and no, I didn't miss the irony there) as well as the student council, run my Sona Sitri, the current heir of the Sitri clan as well as Sera's little sister. The very fact that two devil families controlled the school had worried me a bit as first but now I was fine with it.

"Ara, ara, don't forget me, Will." A sudden increase of pressure fell onto my back as I was forced to lean forward into the arms of the woman behind me.

"No, I didn't forget you. Morning, Akeno." The girl behind me was Akeno Himejima, a member of Rias's peerage (demonic servants) and another classmate of mine.

She was also a super sadist who liked trying to tease me a lot.

"Akeno?" I sent her a questioning look.

"Yeeeeeeeesssssssss?" she asked in an _extremely_ slow and seductive voice.

"Could you get that chest of yours off my back? You're making the over guys in the class send me death glares." She looked around the classroom and, sure enough, every male in the room were glaring at me in jealousy. Hey, I didn't ask for this you know!

"Oh I wouldn't mind them." She shooed away my complaint.

"Unfortunately though I do mind; Akeno I'll ask again, please get your breasts off me. Your teasing, as usual, isn't working." She gave me an, honestly, cute pout before, reluctantly, getting off my back.

"You're no fun Will." With that she went back to her seat next to Rias.

I sighed; dealing with her was really tiring at times.

"Guess I won't be having my walk today…" seriously, dealing with a group of devils wasn't fun. Shaking my head away from those thoughts I made my way to my seat, time to listen to some boring classes.

* * *

><p>It was currently lunchtime and I was waiting for a friend on the roof. I didn't know why but, I liked eating here, it reminded me of… reminding me of… damn, it was on the tip of my tongue. It reminded me of-<p>

_I was sat on the roof eating lunch. A girl in red with brown hair and an air of elegance sat beside me. I didn't get along with this girl, likewise with her to me. But even so, I enjoyed her company. We were enemies, we were rivals, we were two sides of the same coin you could say. If there was one, the other wasn't soon behind. That was the extent for my relations with Toh-_

...it reminded me of that girl in red.

"…Sempai?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. A short, petite girl with hair and gold eyes stared up at me.

Koneko Toujou, another member of Rias's peerage and a 1st year, making her my kohai. She was also the mascot of the school due to her cuteness and was admired my most of the guys, almost as much as Rias and Akeno, the two great 'onee-sama's'.

"Oh, it's you Koneko. Sorry, I was just remembering something is all."

Her eyes momentarily widened, she knew about my memory situation, as did the rest of the school. "…What did you remember?"

"Just someone I knew, a girl I used to eat lunch with on the roof of my old school."

She became quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. "Was this girl… your girlfriend?" I inwardly widened my eyes at the emotion she gave out at the word 'girlfriend'. Was she… jealous? No, that's impossible.

"She was anything but," I laughed a little. "I think we were rivals more than anything else." Something akin to relief came onto her face. She probably didn't think I'd notice it but I did.

"Why ask such a thing anyway? Was our little Kitten jealous?" I smirked as her face turned crimson and…

'BANG' I was sent flying across the roof. Sometimes I forget that she's a rook. Still, totally worth it to see that face.

"…I don't have to be here you know… sempai." Aw, she's pouting.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist taking a jab." I walked back over to her, secretly healing the internal injury she caused with that punch… what? Being a human (a stronger then average human but still) and getting punched by a rook hurts!

Anyway, when I got back to her I sat back next to her and pulled out a lunch box.

"Here you go." I usually made lunches for us both whenever we agreed to eat together, though today I was only able to make one. She took it but then stared.

"…Where's yours?"

I chuckled slightly. "I woke up late this morning so I only had time to make one today, sorry. Nothing to worry about though, I'm not hungry."

She looked down at the lunch for a moment before giving it back to me. "…Eat."

I pushed the box back into her hands. "Seriously, I'm not hungry right now. You eat it, don't let it go to waste." She frowned for a moment before nodding and sitting down next to me. She carefully opened the box, pulled out some chopsticks and took a bite.

"Good?" she nodded, a look of satisfaction on her face, and continued to eat. Within minutes the food was gone.

"…Thank you for the food." I smiled and patted her head, causing her to punch me again.

After recovering from the punch I sighed in relief. "Glad you… liked It." a surge of drowsiness suddenly assaulted my senses.

"Sempai!" I heard Koneko's worried voice as I succumbed to sleep, while both anticipating and worrying about what I was about to see.

* * *

><p><em>I was in way over my head. The moment I saw that spearman, that lancer, I should have ran as far as I could away from him. But, he was about to kill someone, I couldn't allow that.<em>

_And so, here I was: Hiding in my workshop at my home after barely managing to escape him, though he'll be here soon. I shouldn't have even tried to fight him; a human can't beat something like that._

_A sharp panic suddenly rose through my senses, he was here. I desperately searched for something, anything, I could use for a weapon; he'd already broken the one I had earlier with his lance._

"_Games up kid." The blue spearman stood at the door, a feral smirk on his face. "You put up a good fight, much better then I'd thought you would, but it's over; just be glad it'll be relatively painless." _

_The red lance was raised; I could feel my heart already stop, impaled by the crimson weapon. I couldn't believe I was about to die here._

…_No, I refused to let it end here. I still had things to do with my life; I couldn't let it be taken away by a dead man. I activated the circuits in my arm, prepared for one last fight. Even though it was impossible, even if it was said it couldn't be done; if I _was_ going to die here then I was going to take him with me!_

"_Such drive." A voice I didn't recognise echoed in my head. "Very well, I shall need your call, master." _

"_What!?" the spearman suddenly yelled in warning at jumped back, eyes focused on the magic circle that had been under him. a sharp pain coursed through my left hand, gazing at it a mark of pure red, like the blood within had formed it, shaped into the three part of a sword, the blade, the hilt and the sheath._

_As my gaze remained transfixed in the miracle that had appeared I almost failed to shut my eyes in time to avoid the bright light that illuminated before me. _

_The light died down; hesitantly, I opened then and…_

_My entire being froze._

_Before me stood a woman, one whose image mesmerised me on site. Clad in a simple blue kimono, her eyes, as gold as the sun, glistened under the moon, her ribbon tied pink hair following suit. What which stood out however were the matching fox ears and tail, as well as the aura that radiated a power I couldn't hope to compete with. _

"_You, have hath summoned me, I ask you," her eyes peered into mine. "Are you my master." I replied with yes, recording this meeting into my memory for all eternity. It was a meeting that, while only lasting a single moment, I would never forget._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. Damn, I guess I've been neglecting my sleep too much. I don't suppose that was the pressing thing however. The more pressing thing was that my head was on something warm and comfortable, not something you'd call a concrete floor.<p>

"…Sempai… are you okay?" I looked up to Koneko's worried face, a rare emotion to see on her, looking down at me. Ah, I see now. What I was lying on was… Koneko's lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess. I haven't exactly gotten the best sleeping habits. Thanks for letting me use your lap though, I appreciate it." I gave her a smile, causing her to gain a clear, visible blush.

"…You're welcome." She gave me a small smile back. It kind of felt like things were backwards, her name was Koneko (kitten) yet I was the one curling up on her lap, felt kind of odd.

Anyways, I got off from her lap and let out a yawn. "What time is it?" her gaze suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"…Class started ten minutes ago… sempai."

…oh, that was bad.

"That's not good; I think its best we get out of here before-"

"-Before what, Will-san?" oh crap, too late.

"Sona."

"Shitori-sempai."

Standing at the door to the roof stood the student council president: Sona Sitri, or Shitori, as her cover was.

"Is there a reason the both of you aren't in class?" she sent us a fierce glare, one that would probably make most of the students on the school shake in fear.

Not the two of us though, Koneko because she never showed emotion and myself because I'd seen _way_ worse in those memories.

I saw Koneko about to say something but I stepped in. "It's my fault Sona, I asked Koneko to stay with me while I took a nap," I turned to the girl in question. "Right Koneko?" she silently glared at me, probably annoyed I was taking all the blame, for a few moments before nodding.

"…Yes… that's right." The look on Sona's face suggested she didn't believe us for a second but, instead of calling our bluff, she sighed and pulled out a piece of paper… an excuse letter?

"Fine then, Toujou-san." She focused her gaze on the smaller girl. "Take this and give it to teacher, I need to speak to Will-san for a few moments before I can let him go." Koneko seemed like she wanted to protest put chose to simply stay silent, took the paper from Sona and went through the door.

Just when she was about the walk down the stairs though…

"Sempai," she turned her gaze back to me. "Do you… remember what you said… yesterday?"

I nodded. "Yep, we still good for after school?"

She nodded. "I'll be… looking forward to it… sempai." With that she went down the stairs out of sight.

Sona gave me a look of curiosity. "After school?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We're having a sparring match, figured I'd keep myself in shape with a good opponent." She nodded in response.

"I see," a sly smile came to her face. "So you asked her to watch you while you took a nap?" her tone was taunting me.

"Yeah, yeah; not one of my better lies, though I'm surprised you still let her off."

"One time only Will… (Sigh), why did onee-sama help you anyway?" yeah, she knew Sera, her sister, had saved me two years ago but hadn't been told why (though she'd probably guessed it had something to do with her). Probably a good thing otherwise she'd have blown a fuse.

"Sera helped me because she wanted me to do something for her; it wasn't just out of kindness (though it mostly was)."

Sona sighed again. "That still doesn't explain why you don't want Rias and her group, as well as the rest of the student council, to know you know they're demons, or that you're a magician."

"Mage," I corrected her. "I'd prefer mage; magician makes me sound like the only thing I know how to do is pull a rabbit out of a hat." She giggled a little at my joke.

"That's true but Will, Rias does suspect something. She's asked me several times whether or not I know anything and I don't think she'll keep taking 'no' for an answer any longer." That's true, Rias was smart… not as smart as Sona but smart none the less.

"Well, I just want them to think I'm a normal person for now. I'll reveal that I know in time but for now I want them to think I'm just someone who hasn't noticed they can use magic yet." Hopefully that's the conclusion Rias had come to at the moment.

Sona sighed again. "I suppose all I can do is leave it at that." I nodded. "Come on then, we still need to get to class." She began to walk back through the door with me close behind, time for more boring lessons.

* * *

><p>(Sigh) finally… the day was over. I was currently talking with Rias and Akeno as we made our way to the gym, which Rias had already made sure was 'booked' for us beforehand. I know her brother practically controls the school but seriously, getting the entire gym emptied just for a sparring match!? Well… at least there won't be any spectators other than Rias peerage.<p>

"Do I even want to know you managed to get the gym all to ourselves?" I asked Rias, acting ignorant.

Rias went 'hmm' for a moment before giving one of her 'onee-san' smiles. "Let's just say I have a brother who knows the principal."

"Hmm, must be an influential man." She simply nodded and the conversation ended there.

"…Are you sure about this, Will?" Akeno asked me after a minute's silence. "Koneko's… really good at hand-to-hand."

I laughed slightly. "So am I. Besides, you told her to hold back right?" Rias nodded hesitantly. "Nothing to worry about then, if she's holding back then it should be an even fight." I saw Rias and Akeno look at each other nervously.

"If you're sure about this Will then there's nothing we can do."

"Got that right." The rest of the journey was in silence.

* * *

><p>When we finally got into the inside of the gym Koneko and Ria's final peerage member, that actually went outside anyway, were already waiting.<p>

"Hey Kiba, good to see you." He nodded back with a smile.

Yuuto Kiba was a second year at the school and was Rias knight, giving her a total number of 1 rook (Koneko), 1 knight (Kiba) and her queen (Akeno). She did have a bishop too but from what I'd been told by Sona he was currently too powerful for Rias to control and was in some room… somewhere.

Anyway, I put on some battle gloves and got into a stance. Koneko did the same.

"Koneko," Rias called out to her rook. "Remember what we agreed on." Koneko nodded, must be talking about her going easy.

Now, I've got to be careful, even if she's going easy she's still a devil, making her a lot stronger than a human, and I can't use any magic here either for obvious reasons. So, all I can do is rely on my speed, rooks were usually slow so I can best her in that front. Anywhere else though… not so much; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Ready… begin!"

At Rias words I ran, bursting off the floor like a cannonball and rushed towards my opponent. My eyes remained solely focused on her fists; the moment they were unleashed I'd block and strike back with a counterattack. My plan in place I moved forward.

Koneko noticed where my gaze was and instead shot at me with a kick; perfect. I dodged to the side and threw my left arm forward, moving to intercept the punch she'd immediately released.

"!" she didn't expect it and our punches collided, pushing me a few feet back and in prime position to throw a second punch. My right arm moved swiftly to deliver a quick jab against the girl's stomach. Moving at a speed she couldn't dodge the jab connected, pushing her to move back a little and in direct contact with the kick I sent. This time she blocked and pushed my leg away, momentarily throwing me off balance as I awkwardly jumped back to avoid her incoming jab. I clicked my tongue and dashed back forward to meet her next punch.

"!" I felt a tremor run up my arm; that punch had been stronger then the last and my arm groaned in pain at the connection. Ignoring it though I imputed extra strength within it and pushed it forward, surprising her and throwing her off-balance, making my next punch easier to connect. The blow connected and it lifted her off the ground some inches, throwing her further back away from me while I jumped back at the same time, placing a good few metres between us.

I breathed in a single deep breath and charged again; using the distance I'd created to give my next strike extra power. Koneko narrowed her eyes slightly as she read my next move, preparing to deliver a counterattack the moment I struck, no matter the angle. Time seemed to freeze as I approached; the moment I would strike I'd be blocked and countered. Neither a normal punch or kick will do the job here; therefore… there was only one option.

"Wha-!" I slammed into her, my arms taking the brunt of the shock and tackled her to the ground. She hadn't expected that; within moments I had her arms pinned to the ground.

"Give?" I asked simply, not letting my guard down.

"…Yes." I felt her shoulders loosen and I did the same. Breathing in a breath of relief, stood back up and offered my hand. Wordlessly, she took it and I helped her up.

"What do you think guys?" I questioned the group on the battle.

"Not bad, though remember that Koneko was going holding back." I inwardly laughed; so was I.

"Well, hand-to-hand isn't my specialty in combat; that's swords. Anyone here know how to use swords?"

Rias answered me. "Yuuto can fight with one." He nodded at his Kings remark.

"That so, then how about we have a go first chance we get?" he nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I'll happily take you on, Will." I smirked back.

"Great, now I've got to go. I have another appointment to keep today, see you guys tomorrow." With that I waved to them and rushed out of the gym.

* * *

><p><span>3rd person pov<span>

After Rias was sure Will had left she turned to her rook.

"Well then, what did you think Koneko?"

"He was… better then I'd thought he'd be… Buchou." Rias nodded, she had to agree with her. Even though Koneko was holding back Will, a human, had managed to beat a devil, a rook of all things, in a fist-fight.

Nodding, Rias turned to her queen. "Well then, Akeno, did you pick up anything?"

"Yes, he definitely has some magical power, a lot actually, and it does seem to be developed in some respects. I'd say he's been aware of his magic for years. Perhaps we've found our second bishop Buchou."

"I don't think so, Akeno-san." Kiba stepped in. "If Will said his specialty was swords then he'd probably be best as a knight, especially at the speed he moved during that fight. Plus, I think Will was holding back too." Kiba had noticed it, during the instances he was standing still he saw that Will's muscles were pulled in, indicating that he was deliberately making sure he moved slower than he could.

"I agree… with Yuuto-sempai… Will was… holding back." Koneko felt a little disappointed, Will held back against her, she'd done the same, yes but he'd still managed to beat her.

Rias hummed in thought at her servants comments before shaking her head. "We can worry about that later, after we've recruited Hyoudou." A scowl appeared on her face. "What matters right now is that Sona lied to me! She must have known Will could use his magic yet didn't tell us."

"Maybe… Will told her not to." Koneko's suggestion made Rias think again.

"That doesn't make sense, Koneko-chan." Kiba spoke up again. "Why would Will not want us to know?"

Rias was the one to answer his question. "Maybe because he wanted us to see him as an ordinary high school student, it makes sense" Akeno nodded at her king's words.

"You're right Buchou, maybe he also already knows we're devils too and that's why he kept it secret."

"You're probably right… Koneko, I want you to keep an eye on both Will and Hyoudou, since he lives with him it should make it easy." The girl in question nodded to rias words and sprinted out of the gym, determined to catch up with Will.

"Are you sure that's wise Buchou, having her keep an eye on them both?" Kiba questioned her, to which he received a nod.

"Yes, I'm sure. If Will really did deliberately hide that he could use magic from us I want to know why. And if Hyoudou has what I think he does then it would be wise to keep an eye on him while we're at it." Kiba nodded to her words, accepting her reasons.

"Now then, let's get back to the clubroom." At their Kings words the two servants nodded and they made their way to the school old building.

'_Will,'_ Rias thought. _'I'll discover your reasons no matter what.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that as they say, is that. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.<strong>

**Also, I'm up for requests for the harems. As it says in the summary both Will and Issei will be having harems so I hope you can help me out with them. The current harems are:**

**Issei: Rias, Irina**

**Will: Serafall, Koneko**

**As usual guys remember to R&R and I'll see you next time**


End file.
